The process of oxidizing hydrocarbon by a gas containing oxygen in the absence of a catalyst to prepare corresponding hydroperoxides is known as autoxidation technology. However, in this reaction, it is necessary to raise the reaction temperature to increase the rate of accumulation of hydroperoxides. Nevertheless, when the reaction temperature is raised to increase the rate of accumulation, the reaction product hydroperoxide is thermally decomposed, resulting in a decline in its selectivity. In other words, since there was such relationship between the rate of accumulation and selectivity that as either one goes up, the other goes down, it was difficult to maintain both of them at high levels.
Attempts have been made to oxidize hydrocarbon in the state of gas containing oxygen by a catalyst to produce an effect on the rate of accumulation and/or selectivity in producing corresponding hydroperoxides (Japanese Patent Publication SHO 55-50020, for example).
The inventors of the present invention firmly believed that there should be a way to achieve high selectivity, while overcoming the relationship between the rate of accumulation and selectivity and maintaining a commercially viable rate of accumulation at the same time. With this belief, the inventors continued research assiduously. As a result, the inventors successfully made an invention to solve the problem.
In the course to the invention, inventors found that a oxidation of a hydrocarbon by a gas containing oxygen in the presence of a specific compound is effective for converting it to the corresponding hydroperoxides.
Specifically, the present invention provides a method for oxidizing hydrocarbon by a gas containing oxygen thereby to prepare corresponding hydroperoxides at a high selectivity.